joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Cody (SML)
Summary Cody is a Magikoopa from the Youtube Channel SuperMarioLogan. With him being one of the smarter characters of the cast, he is an inventor, often creating bizarre creations such as the Past Machine. He is also depicted as highly homosexual, often hitting on his friends Bowser Jr and Joseph and owns a ken doll he claims is his boyfriend. Summary [[Joke Battles Wikia:Tiering System|'Tier']]: 10-C, 'Up to '''Low 2-C '''with Inventions '''Name: '''Cody Butt/Nutkiss, Kenzie (As a girl), HunkeyMunkey69 (Uber name) '''Origin: '''SuperMarioLogan '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''10 '''Classification: '''Magikoopa, Nerd '''Powers and Abilities: '''4th Wall Awareness (Is aware to the point he can call out the editor to preform an edit and knows he's hovering at points), Magic, Teleportation, Size Manipulation (Made Joseph small enough to fit inside Jr's butthole for 1 year), Resurrection (Resurrected Joseph after accidentally killing him),, and Life Manipulation (Unintentionally granted life to a wooden puppet model of Ken) via his Wand. Can possibly change sexes (Has become a girl multiple times and was unable to be proven as a boy after he had his hair pulled to see if it was a wig), Minor Plot Manipulation (Told the editor to add a lightning bolt effect, which was then added to the video), Transformation/Shapeshifting (Only seen usable after being struck by lightning), Duplication and Laser Projection (Only seen usable after sitting in a microwave for 5 minutes), Resurrection (According to the episode Shrek's Coma, all SML characters are not affected by their death due to their plush nature, Drowned in the episode Bowser Jr's Pool Party but came back in the epilogue, saying he can't die due to being a doll), His Inventions have Love Manipulation, Transformation (Love Serum), Limited Transmutation (Octo-Gun), Life Granting (Unnamed Gun), Portal Creation, Spatial Manipulation (Transporter), Summoning of anything from the past (Past Machine), Limited Duplication (CCC Cloning Machine), and Creation (BBB Baby Machine) '''Attack Potency: '''Likely '''10-C '(Is a plush), up to 'Universe Level+ '''with Inventions (With the Past Machine, Jr brought back the Big Bang in order to stop 2 asteroids previously summoned by him, this resulted in the destruction of the current universe and gave birth to another universe, which played out nearly the same as the prior one only with the Past Machine being destroyed before it was actually used due to Jr and Joseph's antics) '''Speed: Normal Human Level '(Shown to be capable of going at average human speeds) '''Lifting Strength: Average Human Level Striking Strength: Below Average+ '''(Is capable of beating up Jr with ease) up to '''Universe Level+ '''with Inventions '''Durability: Normal Human Level '''(Took a hit from a Rolling Pin to the face with only his glasses broke afterwards) '''Stamina: '''Average '''Range: '''Standard Melee Range, Extended to Universal Range via Inventions and/or Magic '''Standard Equipment: '''His Wand '''Intelligence: '''SuperGenius, Is capable of creating supernatural inventions out of simple objects and is known for getting all A's in school.. He was even invited at least twice to a face off between the smartest people on earth. '''Weaknesses: '''Can get carried away with his homosexual nature '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Inventions: 'Love Serum: '''Essentially a love potion in the form of a needle, those injected with the serum will fall in love with the first person they see after being injected and will be transformed into a dragon after presumably a few hours '''Octo-Gun: '''A Toy Gun that can transform anyone into a random sea animal. The Octo-Gun however only has 2-3 shots per round and requires penguin bone-marrow as fuel. '''Unnamed Gun: ' Another toy gun which can transform inanimate objects into real life creatures resembling what it was before becoming animate. '''The Past Machine: '''A Bop-It toy with the ability to bring anything back from the past. The only catch being that the Past Machine brings back said object or thing at any random point in the objects life, this was shown when Cody brought back Abraham Lincoln but unknowingly brought him to the present right after Lincoln was shot. '''Teleporter: '''A toy that was capable of ripping a hole in the space time continuum in order to create a portal that would teleport anyone or anything to the machines location. Cody used this to bring Santa Claus to Jr. and Jeffy's house. It can only be used once before running out of power. '''BBB Baby Machine: '''A toaster oven that can create a baby within one hour. This also requires 2 hosts to put a DNA sample of themselves on top of the toaster oven which will then transmit into it. The baby will also appear more of a hybrid of the 2 hosts rather then a real baby, ex. being Chef Pee Pee and Jr's "baby", Jr. Jr, who had the head of Chef Pee Pee and the body of Jr. '''CCC Cloning Machine: '''A revised version of the BBB Baby machine, with it being able to clone other beings insteads. However, all the results had distinct features that didn't match the original, ex being Jr. who's clone looked more dirty and had a similar but not identical personality making it not a perfect replication Category:Characters Category:Magic Users Category:SML Category:Kids Category:Genius Category:Tier 2 Category:Plushie Users Category:Serious Profiles Category:YouTube Category:Wand Users Category:Gun Users Category:Tier 10 Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Size Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Life Users Category:Plot Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Duplication Users Category:Laser Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Spatial Users Category:Summoners Category:Creation Users